This invention relates to a manual crate controller, that finds application in minicomputers using the CAMAC-standard (CMAC is an acronym for computer automated measurement and control, an internationally accepted standard for interfacing modular instrumentation with computers through a bused back plane called a dataway).
There is known a manual crate controller consisting of control and working stations, a pulse generator having an output connected to the clock input of a cycle generator having outputs connected to inputs of buffers, to an indicator block and to a data register. The data register is connected to data buses of the CAMAC-main bus and has outputs to the indicator block, which, in turn, has inputs connected to the status buses of the CAMAC-main bus and to the output of a circuit that receives the interrupt requests from the CAMAC-main bus. The outputs of a button-register, that determines the performed command and the data that should be recorded, are connected to the inputs of the data register, to the buffers and to a circuit for number selection, the outputs of which are, in turn, connected to the CAMAC-main bus. The outputs of the panel are connected to the inputs of the cycle generator and the data register, and the outputs of the buffers are connected to the control buses of the CAMAC-main bus.
Disadvantages of the known manual crate controllers, designed for the debugging of CAMAC-modules, are their poor technological feasibility because of the direct connections between the components--the working and the control station--and also their reduced capabilities, because of the small number of performed commands and incomplete synchronization in conformity with CAMAC-modes.